Gunslinger Girl: The other side Remade
by yuki kazuhiko
Summary: remade of my fanfiction with more explained and clear plot; retaining the first element of my story
1. Chapter 1

_**ARC 1- MUSICA, GIOCO, GELATO**_

* * *

**Part 1-BETWEEN THE SNOW AND THE FLOWER**

-SWA section 2 cyborg dormitory-

It's been a warm day since Yuki joined the agencies. Although the Social welfare agency has much recruitment to do after the assault of the nuclear plant incident, so far the blank spot had been filled for now since some of the Fratello are recruited from the neighboring and allied country ….

Lying on the bed, resting, Yuki glanced into the sky out of the windows, letting out a big breath before reaching for her sniper rifle. Opening the case, she could see her newly bought sniper rifle; the British Accuracy international L115A1 sniper rifle. She began to operate the bolt, checking whether the sniper rifle is clean enough to operate.

"Hey Yuki, do you have time? I would love to take you on a walk around the park.. "Asked Petrushka who noticed Yuki finished cleaning her rifle.

"Well, Kai's not here….and I'm done cleaning my rifle….so I do have time." Answered Yuki picking up her storybook," At least I've read the entire book given by Kai…"

As Yuki prepare for a walk, she then folded the butt-stock of her L115A1 sniper rifle and placing it in her AMATI bag and hid it below her bunk.

"The weather here seems no difference from Japan" said Yuki; amazed to see the flower petal bloomed during the summer in Italy. She remembered back when she and Kai get the promotion to cooperate with the social welfare agency in Italy along with the other handler and cyborg.

"So Yuki, how did you join the agency?" Asked Petrushka

"…You see, I have this rare disease that unable me to feel pain, but also some strange disease in me that Kai didn't tell me… " Replied Yuki with soft voices.

"Ooh…I see…then if I pinch your cheek does it hurt?" replied Petrushka while try to poke Yuki's face and while Yuki try to avoid the poking, both of them laughed as they continued their walk. As they walked around the park, they encountered Claes and Rico planting herbs.

"Watcha doing?" Asked Petrushka, trying to joke around with Claes.

"Nothing much, just like an ordinary day…planting herbs and vegetable. Rico's here wanted to help me here, so I give her a job to do…"reply Claes.

While Rico is planting the flower to the soil, Yuki stood beside her and said" Kawai! What flower is this? It's beautiful and cute! "

Claes responded " Ooh, this is camellia…I planted it so we can make tea out of it…"

"I can't wait how it will taste like when it's finished" said Rico, while raking down the soil with small rake. Yuki then replied" me too, I can't wait for the tea time when the tea is finished."

"We all get to taste the tea when it's finished…maybe with some cookies I've baked…"Claes replied. When it's time to go, Petrushka and Yuki then said goodbye to them and continue their walking.

"Petra-san" said Yuki, trying to ask Petrushka a question" How's your Fratello?" Asked Yuki, curious in her face is seen by Petra.

Petrushka, who she doesn't know how to answer that question then said "It's a Brother to sister relationship….nothing more" with her hand clasped tightly and her face suddenly turn red.

Yuki, realized this, give her a smile and said "you must be lucky to have a Fratello that simply by your side…"

As they walk, they encountered Victoria, the second Russian cyborg aside from Petrushka at the park, reading her book.

"So you must be Yuki, right?" Victoria asked her, finished reading the book, taking a glance to Yuki and Petrushka.

"Hi, you must be…"

"Victoria, Victoria Malashenko" Victoria replied.

"Yuki, I'm Yuki Harunami" said Yuki.

"Looks like we're both lucky enough to be named with our surname" said Victoria.

"Why?" Curiosity forced Yuki to ask.

"Try asking Petrushka if she had any surname" Victoria then said to Petrushka, joking to her.

"Awh come on Vic, you know I don't have those" said Petrushka, feeling mocked by her.

"Hahaha, alright guys, I'll be going to my room now, getting some sleep first" said Victoria, getting up from the bench.

"Alright Victoria-san, See you again next time" Yuki then waved her hand as Victoria entered the dormitory.

As they walked, they encountered with Kai, Yuki's handler, sitting together with Alessandro at the bench discussing something.

"Sandro!" Yell Petrushka, running toward Alessandro and then hugged him. Kai, who was watching him laughed silently as Yuki slide besides him.

"How's your day Yuki?" asked Kai" Did you enjoy the view around the city?"

"Well…Petra-san showed me the surrounding park..." answered Yuki while hiding her book in his back.

With a smile on Kai's face, he pinched Yuki's blushed cheek and then said "Next time I'll treat you an Ice cream…."

After replying to this, a big smile is carved in Yuki's face whiles both of them walking together toward the Agency's HQ.

Inside Yuki's Heart, love seems to grow around her handler hope someday her love will be showed to her handler…if she is still alive.

While watching Yuki and Kai, Petra then said" Maybe you should also buy me an Ice cream…" toward sandro.

"You know, my paycheck still on its way, so you had to hold your stomach for that…"replied Alessandro with gimmick on his face. Seeing this, Petrushka poked Alessandro's Face and continue to hit him gently while Alessandro tries to avoid Petrushka's arm.

'Come on, let's go home…"replied Sandro after tired walking all day long.

"Yes sir." replied Petra who quickly followed Sandro at her back as both of them walked behind the new Fratello…..

* * *

-Unknown location, Rome-

"So, is that our little project?"

"Yes Signore, this project will made 9/11 incident like walk in the park"

"Good, I can't wait for its result though… you better finish it quickly though, we'll need those 'project' as soon as possible"

* * *

-Passing the Atlantic Sea, aboard the American Airlines Boeing 747-

"So Christine, are you excited for this holiday? Asked her father to Christine, a half American-Japanese girl. On their way for holidays of summer break, Christine Nakajima, along with her parents are in a flight to Italy to spend their holiday visiting the historical city of Rome.

"Yes dad, I'm so excited! I can't wait to taste those famous Gelato and Pasta!" said Christine delighted.

"Kurisu-chan, don't forget about your friend's promise" her mother reminds her, calling Christine with her Japanese nickname.

"You mean buying them souvenirs? It's on top of my list, mom" She replied.

* * *

-SWA firing field-

"Missed, 5 centimeter from the bullseye" said Trei, looking through his binocular, after his cyborg, Six shot a target from the range 500 meters.

""That's no bad Signore… consider it as almost-bullseye" said Six, cycling the bolt of her STEYR HS.50 sniper rifle.

"Well for life and death, it's the matter of accuracy, Six… do it again" Trei then orer her to fie again.

"Sigh, Yes signore" She replied, chambering a new .50cal round to the rifle and shooting another round to the target.

* * *

**-Next Day-**

"What's your Name?" asked Dr. Bianchi. "Ai…, Ai Harunami" replied Ai as she finished her conditioning. She was introduced to the agency with her twin sister; Yuki Harunami joined 2 days ago, Month after the battle in the power plant.

"As you can see, she was one of the survivors, aside from her sister from the Sarin gas attack that took place in Tokyo, March 20 1995."Explain Yamato, handler to Ai, briefing Jean Croce about Ai and Yuki enrollment into the agency.

"Poor kid….they must be suffering a lot….." answered Jean with a disbelief in his face." Make sure you take care of her."

"Almost forgot, got to tell Kai first about this"

* * *

"Target 500 feet, wind speed 3 knot, wide spot on the target" explain Kai to Yuki, giving her a small amount of detail." Make sure you accounted the wind speed, elevation and humidity" adding more detail to her.

"Yes sir…." replied Yuki, chambering a new .50 caliber round to the M95, ready to pull the trigger "loaded sir…"

"Good…now I want you to concentrate to the target….anything closer than 600 Meter, aim for the head. Beyond that, aim the chest. Also remember, Coriolis Effect can affect your shooting trajectory…. Be careful with the gun's jolting power and fire when ready…." Explain Kai as he looks the target with the binocular.

With her breath she holds, she aims for the target and release the shot. The loudness of the shot is so strong; she herself jolted backward a little, then she cycle the bolt; dispensing the spent .50 caliber casing out of the sniper rifle.

"Good job Yuki, a little sway there but it's manageable" giving compliment to Yuki, which she was delighted to hear and give him a smile. "Now, try this big boy" Kai then placed the behemoth RT-20 sniper rifle on the table; a 20mm anti-material rifle that could shred anyone into pieces.

"This…heavy…uhmphh" Yuki picking up the sniper rifle.

"Look at the bolt, it's well suit for your left-handed habit" said Kai.

"But Signore, do I have to use this sniper rifle?"

"No worries Yuki, you'll only use this if necessary…I give you this to let you familiarize yourself with the rifle"

"Okay Signore, as you wish…." Yuki then picked one f the 20mm round on the ammunition box. Loading the rifle, she then aimed the practice target before taking big breathe deeply. Pulling the trigger, it sent Yuki shocked, as the recoil was too much for her to handle; he didn't prepare for a big kick from the rifle. Luckily Kai backed her up, managed to catch her before she could far to the floor.

"Looks like you weren't ready for this" Kai grinning to her, holding her shoulder.

"I'm ready for this Signore, it's just I wasn't prepared for it earlier" Yuki quickly said to Kai, blushing her face.

As both of them continue their training, someone calling his name "Kai!" yells someone from the edge of the training ground.

Kai turned his head, he sees someone familiar. "Yamato! Long time no see you…what are you doing here?" asked Kai.

"Didn't you remember? I joined the Agency…,.. Just like I told you that day." explained Yamato with her cyborg, Ai by his side.

Yuki, after looking at him, surprised and hugged Ai and Yuki tears out of being able to meet his sister. Both the handler was touched to be able to see both these sisters met together.

"Is she your cyborg, Yamato-san?" inquired Kai.

"Yes, she's my cyborg….and guess what, we'll be together as a group you know…"said Yamato, to his Joy was written on his entire face. "I intent to bring her here just in case…."add Yamato.

"Well just make sure she had fun with her sister" replied back Kai, as he smile towards Yuki's behavior.

"Cute girl you have…" Yarrow suddenly intervenes. He and Gattonero finished the training then Yarrow told Gattonero carry both of the Cyborg sisters to the dormitory. Yarrow invited Kai and Yamato for a lunch, but they were refused until Yarrow insisted them that he will treat them. As they agree to the offer, three of them walked to the cafeteria for lunch.

Meanwhile while walking to the dormitory, Gattonero started to ask a question to the twin cyborg "what brings both of you here?" as Gattonero waiting for the answer, both sister look each other with a confused face

"I don't know, our handler just bought us here…"answered Yuki as they walked together.

"You know, both you two are really cute together like petals of flower…"said Gattonero with complimenting tone. Both the sibling cyborg blushed when Gattonero says that.

Looking it both of them; Gattonero then said "I would love to see both of you in our dormitory. I just want to pinch both of your face."

"Thanks Nero-nechan" reply Ai as they arrived at the dormitory.

"Nero-nechan… sound's cute" said Gattonero Happily to them.

"This is it, I hope both of you enjoy your stay here…"said Gattonero before she heads back to his room. After being showed their room by Claes, both Yuki and Ai head toward the bed and get to the bed early after so much sharing joy and happiness.

The next day, Ai woke up early in the sunshine and woke up his sister. After they woke up, does a little exercise, they headed to the cafeteria to eat some breakfast. Along the way, they bumped with Petrushka; whom on her way to the cafeteria.

"Good morning Yuki-kun…who's beside you there?" asked Petrushka.

"Ooh, this is my sister, Ai-kun…..she's also a cyborg here." said Yuki.

"Hello Ai, nice to meet you…you had your sister's face" add Petrushka.

Upon hearing this, she gives Petrushka a delighted smile and said" thank you Petra-san".

After Yuki has entered the cafeteria, taking the plate, she saw a bowl of pasta in front her face delighted with joy as she rushed to take the pasta; three plate of them, and sat down beside Rico.

Rico, see Yuki behaved like that and say" Yuki-san, do you like pasta?"

With her mouth full, Yuki answered "I don't like pasta…I love it!" while eating down the pasta to her mouth.

Rico, felt astonished to see Yuki's cute face while eating then Hugged Yuki and said" Yuki-san you're so cute! I want to hug you!" seeing this, Ai laughed with Petrushka as Yuki pleaded to Rico to let her go as she and other Cyborg joined them in their breakfast.

"What's the matter Six, anything bothering you?" Victoria asking Six, who was sitting next to her.

"Nothing…just feeling very sleepy. I overslept after yesterday's training" said Six before yawning.

**-Part 1 Finished-**

* * *

credit given to Yu Aida Gunslinger girl manga; as well as MP5, Tremec6speed,Kiskallo, Schaschanist, Mr. Antonic ,Professor Voodoo, Alfisti and Robert Frazer for the OC character that i will use in this Fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 3-RECORDING THE PAST**

* * *

-Flashback to New Trino Incident-

As the Moon rises from the cloud, the assault for reclaiming Turin Power plant was underway. All personnel involved that that with the exception of some of the staff left behind to fend of the compound. Among the cyborg involved was Victoria Malashenko, commissioned week earlier. She was assigned to squad Charlie on that night.

The snow rain down on their shoulder as they passed the main gate entrance, infiltrating the compound. Two Hours earlier, the Turin Nuclear power station were sieged by the padanian faction led by Giacomo Dante. As President ordered, The SWA launches a full scale attack towards the Power plant, after so much chaos happened on that day; the attack on the Fiumincino Airport and attack on the Police station at Florence. In the meantime, the government had their hand tied up ordered the agencies to reclaim the power plant at all cost.

* * *

"Team alpha in position" radio in Jean's squad, as Henrietta, Rico and Triela infiltrate the compound via Maintenance tunnel in the first building. While the sky are watched by the MQ-1 predator drone, hell's havoc rain down at the main entrance as .50 caliber bullet and AT- 4 rockets fly everywhere under the chaos.

"Team Charlie, facing heavy resistance, we just lost 2 of our covering vehicle" responded Yuri as they push to the front of the facility. While laying down covering fire with his PKM pecheneg, Yuri Noticed a sniper at the top of the building aiming toward his squad "Victoria! Take down that sniper up there!" yell Yuri.

"Yes sir!" Victoria responded as her finger hot onto the SCAR-H trigger, she released single burst fire toward the attacking sniper, killing the enemy with a precision and speed.

"Retreat toward the alley!" command Yuri to his squad after sighted the opportunity to full back when they're almost getting overrun by the enemy. Meanwhile at the rendezvous point, Jose's team with the other handler and cyborg, decided to meet Henrietta at the end of the maintenance tunnel ends up trapped in an ambush.

"Petra, Soni, I want you two to lure the attacker so that Gattonero can eliminate the threat!" said Jean, pointing toward the target area. With no hesitation, both of the cyborg ran toward the compound area, zigzagging their way as Gattonero set up the firing position. Barrett .50 cal firing sound echoed through the compound as both Petrushka and Soni manage to find a cover in the wall

"Are you ready Gattonero!" yell Petrushka,pinned down by the heavy fire.

Cycling her bolt, Gattonero managed to set her AW50 sniper up and yelled "yes, I'm ready!" with the enemy at her scope she prepared to take down the enemy.

"You're not the only one who has a Big Bang!" said Gattonero as she fires off a shot toward the enemy sniper, thus eliminating the enemy and resetting her target to the pillbox in front of her. With a massive bang, all of Jose's team managed to pass the area with minimum casualty.

Meanwhile seeing the black hawk getting downed one by one because of the SIDAM 25 AA tank, Yuri decide to capture the tank as he might think with the tank, he could turn the tide of the battle. With the Hellfire missile coming from the air, they cannot risk losing the drone as it was the only thing supporting them this time.

"okay team, this time it's personal, as we could capture the enemy's tank and use it against them. Although it may be a risky plan, but it's all that we can do at the moment, plus we cannot lose another bird to that DEVIL PADANIAN!" said Yuri, encouraging his team as two of his men were already lost at the ambushed point.

"And Victoria, stay close to me and remember guys, Put on your Suppressor, I don't wanna many more attention from the enemy." Explain Yuri as all of his squad putting on silencer to the rifle. Little do they know as all of the activities were watched by the CCTV above them as they walked silently across the Alley.

"Stay sharp people, watch the corner…." advised Yuri as Victoria's barrel pointed toward the rooftop of the facility. Noticing the tight spaces, Yuri pulls out his pistol, both FN 5-7 and his Tokarev TT-33 aiming the alley if in case there was a passing enemy.

"What's so funny Vic?" Yuri asked Victoria, as She laughed at him.

"I can't believe you still keep that piece of rusty metal" said Victoria, referring to Yuri's Tokarev.

"Don't judge a book by its cover" one of the cyborg said to Victoria.

"Touche" Victoria replied, feeling amused.

At last, they've arrived at the corner of the facility. Upon sighting the Anti-aircraft tracer, Yuri was positive enough and commanding his team

"Okay team, listen up I need 3 guys go to the right flank and 2 guys from the left flank of the tank while I will distract any attack understand? "asked Yuri to his teammate. All of his team nodded as a sign they agreed to the plan silently walk to the facility's intersection.

"Victoria, don't die on me…"said Yuri, looking onto her

" Are you kidding sir? We WILL survive this…my hunch tells it…"replied back Victoria, smiling to him. Seeing this, Yuri pat her shoulder and says " Let God be the judge of that…".

With the first squad are at the end of the other facility, Before Yuri ordered his other team to pass the read to the other side, he switch his PKM machine gun with his other teammate SCAR-H rifle. When suddenly, out of nowhere, AN IFV Freccia attacked them as the second squad was wiped out by the 25mm cannon in front of him. The first squad who passed the first time unleashed all of the firepower toward the tank, but the tank think ahead of them and fire single shot of SPIKE ML/LR missile to them.

Yuri, to his avail, only watches his team as they were slaughtered by the cannon and the missile. With his anguish, he picked up LAW anti-tank missile on one of his dead comrades and getting ready to take down the tank when suddenly the 7.62 machine gun abroad the IFV and hit Yuri's Right arm.

Victoria, seeing this throws a grenade toward the IFV but to her avail, the grenade doesn't even dent the tank. After seeing this, Victoria pulls out Yuri out of the combat and drag him to the cover as the smoke grenade cover their retreat.

Yuri, screaming to his pain then says "it's a lucky time you pulled me out of that massacre…" while holding Victoria's back.

But something awkward, he felt wet holding Victoria's back. Upon seeing her back, he was shocked to see Victoria has been hit by the tank's machine gun bullet at her back "Victoria, hold on,…you've been shot! let me down, I'll treat you…"

To her eyes, Victoria can see his handler act of kindness then says "it's okay, I can handle it…."

Ten minutes pass….Victoria's face seems pale as Yuri noticed this then says "you should get a rest victoria…."

Upon hearing this, she then says" it's okay just little more until we get back to the field medic…."with her broken voices. Suddenly Victoria collapsed as Yuri were shocked then says" Don't die on me victoria….." carrying her to the closest paramedic.

Six hour passed as Victoria remain unconscious, Yuri sits besides her as she pray to god not to take her life. Then, Victoria mumbled as she woke up from her deep slumber and then says "where am I ?"

Upon hearing this, Yuri hugged Victoria with his tear rolling down from his eyes and says " you're safe now victoria, you are in the field hospital….".

Victoria then say "See, I told you we can survive it…" as She rest her head on the pillow.

It's been a month pass since the assault, Victoria's now as fit as her stamina now. Now she's doing her usual works, reading her books in the park, in the mist of the setting sun. Finished reading the book, she was about to leave the park when she noticed a new cyborg in the area.

"So you must be Yuki, right?" asked Victoria, greeting her while taking a glance to Yuki and Petrushka.

* * *

-Five days later -

After the New Trino attack, Henrietta; resurrected from the 'dead', still sleeping on her bed, several months after Jose killed himself with Henrietta, She was lucky enough that the shot didn't actually kill her, rather putting her under comatose. After the surgery and some organ transplant, she was back into action with new handler and life.

As the sunshine rise above Henrietta's head, she yawned four second before she get up from her bed. Looking around, she noticed her camera on top of the cabinet, quickly she take the camera and walk around in her room, with Rico still sleeping in her bed, Henrietta decided to take a picture of Rico while she's sleeping.

Henrietta climbed to her bed and was about to press the camera shutter, the door opened, with a loud noise, she fell to the floor, hitting her back as Henrietta rub her back, feeling pain while Rico, shocked to the loud banging noise of the door, quickly waked up.

"Rise and shine you two…it's time for Breakfast!" yelled Ai, with smiling face as she pulled Rico and Henrietta up

"get up you two, we would miss the breakfast" said Yuki, waiting at the door, impatiently as she continues her word

"If the pasta is finished….you two are finished….." . Yuki's glaring eyes make Henrietta's spine chilling and then said

"okay, okay, gimme one minute for me to get ready….."

Minutes later, as they walked in the corridor, they meet Marisa, one of the newest Second generation cyborg, as she was on her way to the dining hall.

As they walked together, Marisa asked a question to the twin cyborg" which one of you is Yuki?" hearing this Yuki then said "me…I'm Yuki…".Ai, decided to prank her sister then said "no, I'm Yuki…."

Seeing this, Yuki then replied" don't believe her…I'm the original Yuki…". After both denial and refusal, all of the girl burst laughter while Rico then said " it's odd to see two sister fight together.."

Chiara, who happen to pass by then talked to the twin sister "Which one of you is Ai? She must pay for what her done to my hair last day…".

Pointing at Yuki, Ai then said "she's Ai…".

Moment after that, the girls burst into laughter again seeing Chiara chasing Yuki as Yuki denied that she was Ai, But to her avail, Chiara doesn't believe one word in her.

Five minute after that, Yuki entered the dining hall, with messed up hair, smudged face and dirty shirt.

"It's a wonderful day outside is it Yuki?" said Soni with no heart feeling at all.

With the same glare as before, Yuki then answered " why, do you want to taste it?" with an anguish tone.

Before tension start rising, Petrushka, sensing the tension then said "Yuki, calm down…Ooh looks, Pasta…"

Hearing the word 'pasta' Yuki the said "I O U Soni….." as she take a plate of pasta and ate beside her sister and Ayden.

Rico, eating her sandwich then said "which one eat faster and eat more, Yuki or Ayden?" Ayden, hearing this then said" of course me…"

Hearing this also, Yuki replied "Me…I'm the FASTEST eater here".

Both Ayden and Yuki quarrel who's the fastest eater and the most eaten, Claes then said "would you two quit fighting already…..How about you two held a competition…that would solve the problem…"

Hearing this, Both Ayden and Yuki then said "Agree! Let's held a competition between us…" Shortly afterward, Henrietta took her camera while the table was set for the Petrushka became the referee, both eyes between Yuki and Ayden stare each other as the table are turned against them…

"You two, what would you like for your dish?" asked Petrushka.

"PASTA!" answered Yuki and Ayden simultaneously as the plate carried to the table.

"Here's the rule…..eats as much as you can…the first who knocked down, lose…"explain Petrushka. As the fork were ready in their hand, Petrushka then signal Rico to watch the duo as Henrietta snap another picture of the battle.

"Ready…set…GO! " yelled Petrushka. Shortly afterward, the battle between Ayden and Yuki ravaged as plate by plate of pasta piling up and crowd's noise rising up. More and more plate piling as both of the competitor slowing down, the Pasta are too much to bear; already sixteen plate in just half an hour…

* * *

That Noon, both of the girl are in the ward because of stomach pain.

"What was that about?" asked Fleccia, seeing Yuki and Ayden in the ward.

"I heard that both of them had a mannered food fight" answered Gattonero, whom she was besides her.

In the meantime Henrietta, photographing at the park, is called by Kara, whom she was on her wheel; Ferrari 288 GTO.

"Hey Henrietta, wanna ride?" asked Kara as she invited Henrietta for a ride. "Uhm…let me call my handler first…"answered Henrietta. Moment after that, Henrietta returns back to Kara with Ai and said "My handler Given the permission to me as an exchange Ai come with me…"Henrietta spoken.

'Fine by me…as long you two enjoy the ride…But be careful…don't scratch the car….My handler will kill me if he find a single scratch or dent.."

Hearing this Both Henrietta and Ai replied back "Yes, we would not scratch or bent the car….." as simultaneously they answered.

"Destination?" asked Kara

"Uhm…I dunno…maybe…Piazza Di Spagna"

Listening to what Henrietta said, she then replied "consider it done".

As they drove, leaving the compound, they crossed path with Claes at the road, to which Kara then said "tell Michele, I'm driving to Piazza Di Spagna with his car"

Claes then responded "okay…I will tell him…"

* * *

"How's your gelato you two?" asked Kara to Ai and Henrietta. Licking at the Ice cream,

Henrietta then said "sweet and delicious…"

while Ai seems unstoppable with her Ice cream on her hand, they walked down at the stairs in Piazza di Spagna. When suddenly a stranger, with a covered face bumped on Ai's shoulder spilling her Ice cream to the ground

"Hey! Watch it!" Henrietta screamed to the stranger as she watched Ai's despair in her face.

"Don't worry Ai, I'll buy you another one…" Kara replied, after watching the stranger disappear from the crowd.

Hearing this, Ai delighted as she then "said okay, in that case buy me a strawberry gelato" said Ai, with her smile broadly in her face.

On the way, they came across with Emilie; the first generation cyborg, on her patrolling duty, wearing sunglasses. Sighting Kara, Henrietta and Yuki, she met them and said " hi you three..whatcha doing here?" with her French accent.

Kara then replied "Just taking a walk in the park with these two sweet little girl…..what are you doing her anyway Emi-chan?"

Emilie then said "we've got a report that there's a bomb threat somewhere in this area, and I'm assigned here with Monty and her handler to scout the area.

Looking around for a while, Kara the said "where's you Handler ? "

Emilie then whispered to her ear "it's a confidential state though…Etiene told me to keep it secret."

Kara continue to talk to Emilie when Michele Pagani appear from nowhere and asked " Kara, what are doing here?"

Kara then answered "just a walk in the park…..with your car of course…."

"Are you Crazy Kara? My car!? Get back to the dorm young lady!".

Kara, desperately trying to persuade Michele to join the operation, they were insisted by Michele to head back to the dorm. Before finishing his sentences, a bomb had been exploded, shocking the five of them. Luckily the explosion site was 400 meters away, far from the danger.

"What's going on?" asked Henrietta, in her confusion.

"This is Jethro here reporting, multiple casualties reported…..many of them are injured….I'm now with Monty helping one the survivor..." Michele's walkie talkie echoed as Henrietta, Ai, Kara, Emi and himself watch in an horror what just happened in the Piazza di Spagna…

* * *

12 minutes before

"So, how's your holiday?" Christine's friend asked her from the phone.

"It's fun here, you know… it's your regret that you refuse my offer to come with me" said Christine to her friend. She's now sitting on the stairs of the Pizza di Spagna complex, seeing the crowd of tourist taking pictures.

"Yeah…I'm totally regretting it full time, Christine" her friend replied.

"Got to go Mike, I'll be seeing you in the next week"

"Okay… don't forget about my request, okay?"

"Buying you a souvenir? Geez…you sound like my mom" Christine joked to her friend.

"Hahaha"

"Okay, I'm hanging up, bye"

"Bye"

"Who was that, Kurisu-chan?" her mother surprised her from behind.

"Mom, you almost made me die of shock" said Christine, surprised by her mother.

"Where's your father?" asked her mother.

"Dunno, he said he was buying something for us" she replied.

"So, do I made you wait for me too long?" Christine's father greeted them, bringing them ice-cream.

"What took you so long?"

"Line was long… but it was worth it" He replied, giving them ice cream. "By the way, I bumped into this weird -" before he could finish his words, an explosion occurred in the plaza, close to Christine and her family. With the blast shock sending them flying far, landed hard on the ground, hitting her spine while knocking her head to the ground. Seconds of silence, blood dripping from her head as she regain consciousness.

"Mom…Dad…" Christine then tried to crawl to her parent; who now lying on the ground, dead.

"Shit…" Christine then realized that a metal shrapnel lodged inside her stomach, with the blood keep on coming out from her body. Feeling dizzy, she accepts her fate of death if she has to die today; as she lies on the ground, star**i**ng at the skies, feeling relaxed.

"Signore, we got a live one here!" yelled Monty, locating Christine in the midst of the chaos. She quickly try to stop Christine from bleeding out by ripping Christine's own clothes and clogging the wound.

"Monty, give me your walkie-talkie" said Jethro as he was also assisting Monty treating Christine temporarily.

"This is Jethro here reporting, multiple casualties reported…..many of them are injured….I'm now with Monty helping one the survivor..." said Jethro to the Walkie talkie as Monty's arm firmly pushing Christine's wound to prevent blood loss.

"Medic!" Etiene also helping the survivor on the blast site, as the smokes finally clearing up, revealing the shock and awe of the bombing.

**-Part 1 Finished-**

* * *

credit given to Yu Aida Gunslinger girl manga; as well as MP5, Tremec6speed,Kiskallo, Schaschanist, Mr. Antonic ,Professor Voodoo, Alfisti and Robert Frazer for the OC character that i will use in this Fanfiction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3- THE END OF THE BEGINNING**

* * *

"What's the status on that girl ?" asked Director Lorenzo. "she's under intensive cares…don't worry, with the cyborg implanting on her, she'd probably survive…"answer Dr. Belgonzi, after inspecting the girl in her room.

"Did you recover any ID from that girl?" asked Lorenzo again; this time, to Jean.

"Yes, apparently, her name is Christine Nakajima, 18 years old and born in New Jersey, United States of America. Half Japanese half American…..Her parent died in the explosion in Piazza di Spagna late that Midday…."explained Jean as he looked to the girl's ID card.

" I see…so no one is claiming her ?" asked Lorenzo again, while looking at the girl behind the mirror.

"No sir, so far, she's the only connection too her family…her relatives are already gone…."

"In that case, find her a handler…"

* * *

"How's thing going here ?" inquire Yamato, as he see by himself the blast crater in Piazza di Spagna.

"Extensive damage here…..i remember this back in Oklahoma …it's the same stuff here as we found at the blast site back from 1995, I can smell ammonium nitrate here…but also I can see high tech stuff such as this C4 remain." Explain Charles Garland, section one agent, who as recruited days before the incident.

"So, are we dealing with this 'Padanian' here?" Asked Yamato

"No, it's the work of another terrorist….can't tell who was behind all this" Interrupted Michele Pagani.

"How was that so ?" questioned Kai, later arriving beside Yamato.

"You see, Padanian usually target government infrastructure where little people involved…by the way we see this, it's not how Padanian usually works…."Michele explain more.

Meanwhile at the stand, Kara, Ai and Henrietta was questioned if there's anything suspicious before the explosion. "Did you see anything odd rather than normal ?" asked Lorraine.

"Not really…except for this one guy that bother me a lot…."explain Kara "we saw this man, wearing thick jacket, covered face, long beard and brown hair".

"He also dropped my ice cream too!" interrupted Ai as she sit in the bench, uncomfortable and bored waiting.

"okay you three, I want' you to go back to the dorm, we'll handle the situation here…" persuade Lorraine.

"Aww…. but we just got here….. Besides, we can help too…." Said Henrietta, persuading Lorraine

"you know I can't let my angel hurt herself" Lorraine explain as she pinched Henrietta's Cheek. They went home to the dorm, with Emilie and Monty following them back to the dorm.

Meanwhile back on the bomb site, Jean has just arrived at the scene, then asked Charles " How far the damage here ?"

Charles then replied "Too much I can say…the culprit maybe using simple canister or bottle, rigged with c4 strapped to the ammonium nitrate solution canister and as we can see here, I've recovered a proximity fuse. Maybe belong to the culprit" he explain as he shows the remains of once a wristwatch.

"good…we can track who's the owner to this watch…"said Jean.

"Charles, may I ask you a favor?" asked Jean to Charles.

"sure, what is it?" Charles replied, looking to Jean. "one of the survivor was American. The bad news is her condition was so critical, she was implanted with cyborg part…it's the only way she would survive…so in a favor to you, I asked Director Lorenzo to arrange your transfer to section two as fratello to her….."explain Jean.

To his face, Charles then said" I don't know what to say….."

Jean the replied "You can start by going there and give her a name…"

* * *

-Four days after Piazza Di Spagna bombing incident-

Back at Dr. Bianchi's room, the new cyborg has already undergone Conditioning under the supervision of her new handler, Charles Garland.

"So Charles, what do you want to put for her name ?…"asked Dr. Bianchi to Charles.

"Let me think.." said Charles "Ahh.. I know….Ichiroku, Sherry Ichiroku…"

"Lovely name though…from now on she's your Fratello, Charles…."explain Dr. Bianchi.

* * *

-SWA Section 2 Cyborg Dormitory-

"Hey, did you hear anything about another new cyborg that will joining us?" Petrushka said to the group in the room.

"How did you know about this Petra ?" asked Fleccia, wondering how she knows about the new cyborg.

"I was on my way to see Dr. Bianchi when I saw an operation in the surgery room…when I asked Dr. Bianchi about that, he just say: she's the survivor of the explosion earlier this week…"

"I wonder who will be her handler…"said Henrietta, thinking if she got another handsome Handler.

" I would doubt it was 'he'…"interrupted Victoria Malashenko.

"How can you say that Victoria ….we don't even see her handler yet" said Gattonero.

"I'm Optimist you know and that what keeps me alive…"Victoria explained.

"Fine…let's make a debt..if her handler was a he, I would clean all your clothes for one whole week…If you lose….it's the other way around…got it" said Gattonero to Victoria.

"Deal…don't forget Gattonero….I owe you a debt…"

* * *

-2 days later-

Cleaning her M16A4, Sherry then visited by Petrushka, Emilie and Kara, whom they want to know about her.

"what's your name ?" Petrushka asked.

Hearing this Sherry answered "Sherry, Sherry Ichiroku….nice to meet you all" she replied as smile coming to her face, followed by a handshake to both of them. Five minutes later Yuki and Ai joined in for the story as they get to know better the new friend they met.

* * *

-One week and 2 days after Piazza Di Spagna's bombing-

One week passed since the Bombing of Piazza Di Spagna, the agency are busy with paperwork and evidence on the table, forcing the section two handlers to involve in the investigation. Meanwhile at the dorm, Bored while reading her book with Claes and her sister Ai, Yuki decided to go for a walk with Victoria around the compound.

"Ooo jeezz….I'm bored that I would kill someone to kill someone…" said Yuki, stretching her arm, tired.

"Are you just playing sarcasm or something out of your head Yuki-san ?" asked Sherry, with her grunted eyes to Yuki.

"No…it's just nothing to do here….bored…I wish I could have a bite of macaroni right now…."replied Yuki, while her hand holding her stomach, growling from hunger.

"Poor girl, let's ask Claes for some snacks in the meantime…that would hold your hunger for a moment…"

* * *

"Any word from our friend here ?" asked Director Lorenzo, looking at the evidence on the table.

"So far any evidence her is insufficient to solve the case…we have fifteen suspects in custody, matching the description one of our cyborg gave us…other than that, it's a dead end….." explained Sandro.

As he analyze the detonator Trigger, Charles spot something out of the regular…the initial E.G. on the watch of the detonator. Without hesitation, Charles quickly called Jean to tell his Finding.

"Jean, it seems that there something bothering me…the letter E.G on the watch, seems this watch belong to someone….."

"What's the initial again ?" asked Jean, puzzled by the answer he get.

"E.G…that's the initial..." answered Charles.

Hesitated for a while, Jean wondered and walking around as if he was thinking something important "the initial…I remember it but where..?" he said. As he think about the initial, Lorraine then asked permission to take a rest from Lorenzo, after been awake since last night.

Approved by Lorenzo, she headed back to her room, tired and drowsy as she walked herself to her room.

Rubbing her eyes, she bumped with Kai, who was walking from the other direction.

"Sorry...sorry!" Lorraine apologizes, as she looked up to his face, nothing, even one word come to Lorraine's mouth as she was speechless in front of Kai. Kai, watching Lorraine's behavior the asked her

"Are you okay Lorraine-san ?"

As she hear Kai asked him, she answered "i….I'm okay Kai...it's just I don't sleep that night…"with her stuttered word, red face, because of her shyness to Kai.

"You must feel very sick Lorraine….do you have fever ?" asked Kai, as he watched Lorraine's face turn red. Unable to think clearly, Lorraine nodded her head as she excuse herself to her room. Kai, only watch Lorraine weird behavior, continue his walk to Lorenzo's Office.

Meanwhile, Rico, Henrietta, with Emilie and Chiara are now at Claes room, talking with victoria, Claes Roommate.

As all of them talked, Sherry, Ai and Yuki joined in and while they entered the room, Sherry asked Claes "hey Claes, do you mind giving some of your cookies to Yuki? She's utterly famished right now…"

Claes, after seeing Yuki's hunger faces, she then say "come on in…we've already start the party early."

Helping themselves, three of them entered and sat down with the other girl, grabbing some cookies handed by Claes.

"What brings you here, sherry ?"Asked Claes.

Still eating cookies in her mouth, she answered "it's boring here…nothing to do…Besides cleaning my rifle and hangout with you all….all I can do is nothing…" as she swallowed down her cookies.

"Good for you Claes, you can do anything here…Planting herbs, piano lesson and reading…all that stuff seems boring to me…except the reading…" add Yuki as she goes on for another seventh cookies in her hand.

* * *

-FlashBack to New Trino Incident-

"Get down Lorraine!" yelled her commander, as they advance from the tree line southwest from the Nuclear plant facility, Pinned down by enemy Machinegun fire. The machinegun already took her close friend's life; Fedro and Cassandra and it's time to end the killing.

"Sir! Command center has dispatched MQ-1 predator Drone to our location, expect it to be arrived at 20 minute…."explain Lorraine to her commander.

"Alright people! Fall back and form up on me! We'll wait for the drone to take down that Sentry! " ordered her commander as all of the unit quickly fall back from the slaughter.

"Hey Elio, give me your M200 Cheytac! Let me clear out a way for us to advance! " as she handed her P90 to Elio; receiving the M200 Cheytac Intervention Sniper rifle plus the ammunition for the rifle.

The sentry gun was destroyed by the Hellfire missile from the drone, Lorraine and her team advance to the main facility quietly, watching the alley and the rooftop for hostile infantry as they advance, they saw Yuri and his squad getting pinned down by the IFV, Lorraine, intended to help Yuri, hold back by his commander

"There's nothing we can do about them" said her commander as they pushed forward to the facility.

"Stay frosty team…it's the Wild West down here…only colder." Joke Elio, as he lowers the tension atmosphere surround his team.

At last, they met up with the Alpha team, Jose and Henrietta was one of them. "Where's Hillshire and the other cyborg of his ?" asked Lorraine to Jean.

"Triela was shot in the tunnel during our infiltration and Hillshire decided to help her…" said Jean, cautiously scanning the area for hostile with her SCAR-H rifle aimed to the facility's upper floor.

As they advance to the facility, Lorraine sees something suspicious, as her Sniper rifle scan the upper part of the facility.

"Something's not right here Jean, there's no enemy here…could be an ambush…" said Lorraine, anxious and careful of her surroundings.

"Alright, Rico and I will take the upper level of the facility while all of you will sweep the lower part of the area." ordered Jean as he detach from the team heading to upper floor of the facility.

All seems to be fine when suddenly an explosion from the upper ceiling of the facility exploded, raining down steel and debris below. Most of the team are unaware that fate was not by their side that day.

"Damn!….it hit me!…." scream Lorraine, as a chunk of steel lay down in one of her feet.

"I gotcha Lorraine..." said Elio, as he carries Lorraine out from the wreckage

"Where's the commander?" Lorraine asked. "Commander is dead….so to our captain…" answered Elio. As they walked to the other side of the facility, the battle ravaged as the Padanian soldier storm out from their hideout, ambushing the SWA team.

"hold on Kramann!" yelled her cyborg, just before her cyborg received .50 caliber bullet to her arm, thus decapitating her dropping the steel she hold to the floor, pinned down with her handler.

Elio, carrying Lorraine out from the battle, find a good spot to lay down Lorraine.

"okay Lorraine, you're Lock and loaded…any hostile come close, fire them from the head…"advised Elio, as he handed out his Walther P99 sidearm "take care of my darling here till I come back…" said Elio, handing his P99 to Lorraine.

Just as he entered back to the battle, a 20mm bullet, hit Elio's torso, flinging him back to the floor, instant death to Elio. Lorraine, watching the horror unfold in front of him screamed his name before she passed out.

Five minute since she passed out, Lorraine was able to get back up, despite her injury, she managed to she walk around the turned down battlefield, 20mm fire can be heard across the main facility. Scanning the area, she noticed two figure, one was a cyborg, one of them laying down on the floor, bleeding. As she identified both of them are Jose and Henrietta, it's already too late, Jose draw his gun to Henrietta and prepare to commit suicide with Henrietta ordering her to shoot him. To her dismay, Lorraine witnessed the suicide only watched as they shot each other; point blank in the head.

"No!" screamed Lorraine from her sleep. She woke up, tears rolling out from her eyes

"It was just a dream…." holding her right eyes with her right hand "Damn you Jose, why'd you kill yourself…I love you Jose…."

Continue Lorraine as she let her tears rolling down from her cheek as she hold her P99, remembering her dwindled past.

**-Part 3 Finished-**

* * *

credit given to Yu Aida Gunslinger girl manga MP5, Tremec6speed,Kiskallo, Schaschanist, Mr. Antonic ,Professor Voodoo, Alfisti and Robert Frazer for the OC character i used in this Fanfiction


End file.
